megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman 7 (manga)
is a manga by Shigeto Ikehara based on the video game Mega Man 7. The manga was serialized on Kodansha's Comic BomBom from March 1995 to August 1996, and was later published in three tankōbon volumes between 1995-1996. The three tankōbon were also published in Taiwan by Ching Win. The manga later received a new release in two volumes on April 29, 2011. Release information Chapters Stop the Ambition is the first chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. The story starts with a recap of Mega Man (Rockman) capturing Dr. Wily after his last attempt to conquer the world, finally taking him to justice. Somewhere dark, four robots emerge from their capsules, and they attack the city alongside other robots such as Mad Grinder. Mega Man rushes to the area alongside Roll and Auto (Rightot) in the latter's half-track, and when he finds Dr. Light (Dr. Right) and Rush, they witness Dr. Wily's escape from prison. Mega Man attempts to stop him, but Wily's robots get in the way and he manages to escape. After defeating Mad Grinder, a mysterious robot attacks Mega Man. The two robots are evenly matched, but when Mega Man manages to land a hit, the robot introduces himself. Bass (Forte), and his partner Treble (Gospel), are also attempting to stop Wily. Cave Base is the second chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Mega Man is trying to find Wily in a snowfield, when he is suddenly attacked by a Shirokumachine GTV. Continuing to search the area, he fights against several robots and eventually finds Freeze Man, defeating him. After leaving the area, Mega Man encounters Proto Man (Blues). Deadly Fireworks is the third chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Proto Man talks with Mega Man for a while and leaves. Afterwards Big Eddie appears and Auto introduces his shop to Mega Man, saying that he can exchange screws for items. While inside, Roll contacts Mega Man and informs that one of Dr. Wily's robots was found, in an area controlled by Burst Man. Mega Man goes to the area and defeats all the robots in his path, eventually finding Burst Man, but he has difficulty fighting him. Thunder Surprise Attack is the fourth chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. The fight against Burst Man continues, but despite how difficult it is, Mega Man manages to defeat his opponent. Afterwards Mega Man returns to Big Eddie for repairs. The clear weather suddenly changes to a heavy rain, and Roll reports that one of Wily's robots, Cloud Man is responsible for changing the weather. Mega Man goes to the area controlled by him, but the rain caused by Tel Tel gives him trouble. Things change to his favor when he uses Freeze Cracker on a Tel Tel, improving his progress. Proud Scrap is the fifth chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Mega Man passes through Cloud Man's defense and manages to find the third Rush Plate and a large screw in the way. Mega Man has some trouble against Cloud Man, but after discoverying that Burst Man is very effective, he manages to defeat him. Back to Big Eddie, Auto gives many items to Mega Man in exchange of the large screw, and Auto informs that Dr. Light noticed something wrong at a scrapyard, asking Mega Man to investigate. Inside, Junk Man teases Mega Man by showing him the last Rush Plate and the Rush Jet item before leaving to hide them. Mega Man goes after Junk Man, fighting against his minion in the way. Forte Vs. Blues is the sixth chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. After passing Junk Man's defenses and finding the Rush Jet item, Mega Man finds Junk Man and defeats him. However, as he perishes, Junk Man smiles as Mega Man would not be able to find the last Plate in the junkyard. Mega Man tries to convince him to tell where it is, but Junk Man already perished. Without choice, Mega Man starts searching the area while fighting against his remaining forces. Bass appears and offers to assist him, but Proto Man also appears and says that he doesn't trust him, challenging Bass to a battle. Searching the Truth is the seventh chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Mega Man stops battle between Proto Man and Bass before it gets serious. Proto Man warns Mega Man that he can't be trusted, but as Mega Man has no reason to doubt him and three people working together is better, Proto Man has no choice but to let him go. While searching, Mega Man accidentally finds a hidden path with Freeze Cracker and obtains the last Rush Plate. Mega Man finds Bass and informs that he found the plate, and as Proto Man had left, they leave the junkyard. In Dr. Light's Laboratory, Mega Man delivers the Rush Plates to Dr. Light, and he informs that he is concerned with Beat as he has not seen him lately. The screen shows that a Robot Museum is being attacked by Dr. Wily, and Mega Man goes to the museum, arriving in time to see Wily escaping with an inactive Guts Man. Wily calls Mash to cover his escape, and Mega Man defeats the robot. Rush appears to take Mega Man to a jungle controlled by Wily's robots, and informs that he was powered up, allowing Mega Man to become Super Mega Man. When attacked by Wily's robots, Mega Man transforms into Super Mega Man to give it a try. Charge & Buster is the eighth chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. As Super Mega Man, Mega Man has no trouble to pass the threats in the area, only having a bit of trouble against King Gojulus. Near Slash Man's room, Rush detects something strange in the trees, but as Mega Man can't destroy the trees even with a charge shot, they decide to check it again later. Mega Man arrives to Slash Man's lair and fights against the robot, having trouble against him due to his high speed. Sute mi no 3-dan kōgeki is the ninth chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. The battle against Slash Man continues, and after Mega Man discovers that Slash Claw has a short range and Slash Man is vulnerable to Freeze Cracker, he apparently has the advantage, but after some hits Slash Man breaks free from the ice and manages to hit Mega Man. Mega Man loses conciousness, being apparently defeated. When he awakens, Rush and Eddie inform that Eddie recharged him and Slash Man had perished due to his injuries, the battle being a close call. When leaving, they spot a strange truck and decide to follow it, arriving in a theme part called Spring World. Mega Man and Rush are attacked by Spring Man and his robots. Mega Man defeats the robots, but Spring Man escapes and teases Mega Man to attempt to catch him in the area full of springs. Wonderland of Destruction is the tenth chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Spring Man Forte Falls is the eleventh chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Bass Shade Man Wily Base Found is the twelfth chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Shade Man Turbo Man Rockman Vs. Blues!? is the thirteenth chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Turbo Man Beat Proto Man Proto Shield Wily Base Invasion!! is the fourteenth chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Wily's base Chikara ni masaru mono is the fifteenth chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Hisshi no sōryoku-sen! is the 16th chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Wily Zettaizetsumei! is the 17th chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Heiwa ga kuru hi made! is the 18th chapter of the Rockman 7 manga. Category:Manga Category:Mega Man 7